fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hufor, 1st Chief of the Frisians
History of Hufor Early Life Hufor was born in the year 388 in a family of Northmen nobility. Hufor's grandmother was the younger sister of Emperor Gýrghond's mother, making them 1st cousins once removed. Therefore he was also the 2nd cousin to Gýldor, General of the Northmen Army's 13th Legion, Governor of the New World in the Name of the Emperor and the people of the Empire and heir to the throne.. When Hufor was 14 he joint the Northmen Civil Army and rose to the position of Lieutenant. It is said that in 403 Hufor married Verina, daughter of Queen Myltha of the Gargha-nur Ice Tribe and Prince Výrgiof of the Valb-tron Ice Tribe. In 404 their son was born. (Legends say this son was Húghor, the first Chief of the Frisians). In 408 Hufor becomes First Lieutenant for Gyldor. In 409 Batyndhor, son of Barthyr and Gyrghi, sister to Gyrghond, discovers a new Island of a size greater than they had ever seen before. It was said that there lived many creatures who did not live on their Continent. Gyrghond was incredibly angry, because now he knew he was not the Emperor of the World. He declared war on the new continent and he sent fourteen legions. The Marshal leading this army was Orpygurd, the grandson of the Emperor's great-grandmother. He was a very old man, coming to the age of 53. He brought the army to the new island known to them as the New World. Gyldor's 13th Legion and his First Lieutenant Hufor were also present. All soldiers took their family's with them. The Supposed New World In 412 Hufor arrived on the New World. Immediately a war started with the creatures living here. They were the Centaurs, only once before they had seen men, when Batyndhor had come to their island. Batyndhor had not been friendly to them, so they were very hostile. Gyldor was meant to lead to conquest to south-western part of the island and Orpygurd would take the north. Hufor quickly became a general after multiple legions of Gyldor had been defeated. The Centaurs however were not winning, they were usually a peaceful people and except for Trolls they had no enemy's on their island and they had a very limited supply of weaponry. They did not kill any animals because they were vegetarians. Hufor slew many and even though the physical strength of a centaur outranks that of a men many times they were usually unarmed. Gyldor and Hufor were the only officers to survive the war in the south. Verina asked Hufor many times to seize the war on the innocent centaurs, but Hufor could pursuade Gyldor to do so. Gyldor stayed in the south and sent Hufor to the north to meet with Orpygurd. The only thing Hufor found were small settlements of Northmen deserters. In stead of executing them he took them with him further north. There they found Orpygurd's army and their fleet, or what remained of them. There were thousands of soldiers alive and the battlefield was wet of centaur blood. Orpygurd didn't want to submit the centaurs, he wanted to exterminate them. This was because the centaurs had killed Orpygurd's sons and grandson. There were no centaurs left alive in the north. Orpygurd stated to Hufor that Gyldor was an incompetant leader and a weak excuse for a general. Orpygurd said he intended to kill Gyldor and take control of the island and the continent south of it. This news of an even greater continent surprised Hufor, he killed Orpygurd and took the army south. He told Gyldor of the continent and they left to the south. The Western Continent In the South they found a paradise and they lived there for six years. But in 420 they left for even further south. Gyldor was declared Governor of the New World in the Name of the Emperor and the people of the Empire. In 421 they discovered another humanoid species, the Elves. The Elves didn´t trust the Northmen and Gyldor thought he could just exterminate them as Orpygurd had done with the centaurs. But the elves were much stronger. Gyldor surrendered and the Northmen were allowed to live in the lands were the Elven King Mirond had no settlements. They came to Wildland and they named it so. They also named themselves the Wildmen, because of the anger they felt for having to live in such a wild country. The Wildmen were so angry with Gyldor that they killed him. All the remaining officers then tried to take his place as Governor, elevating the leading title to Chief. Many different groups came to exsist. Hufor was named Chief by his own soldiers, but there were only a few left. He was blamed by Arkyrz for the trouble they had on the Western Continent. Arkyrz had the most support and he left for further south were he build the city of Ar-Arkik. Mygthorn and Hufor went stayed were they were and lived as friends close together. Chief of the Frisians Hufor was now Chief of the Frisians, they were named Frisian because they missed the cold and they lived on the slopes of the mountains of ice. Verina gave birth here to a second child named (Legends say this was a daughter named Mylfia) in 424. Myghtorn was jealous of Hufor, because of his beautiful wife and he killed her. Hufor then fought Myghtorn and died fighting.